A dolly is a small trailer device used in the trucking industry to configure a road train. A road train comprises a truck or tractor that pulls two or more trailers. The dolly may be coupled to the rear end of a truck or trailer and is used to support the front end the additional trailer. Typically the dolly comprises a chassis or frame and a modular subassembly of wheels and axels having a fifth wheel coupling mounted on its top side. The dolly may comprise various tongues.
Another type of dolly is a tow dolly. A tow dolly is a chassis attached to at least two wheels, an axle and a tow-hitch. The tow dolly receives the front wheels of an automobile to allow it to be pulled behind another vehicle. Many recreational vehicle owners use them for towing smaller automobiles behind their larger recreational vehicles.
Drivers must exercise care when operating a road train or using a dolly. In certain driving conditions, the dolly may cause a fish-tailing effect on the road train or pulling vehicle. This fish tailing can cause accidents. An aim of the present invention is reduce the fish-tailing effect caused by use of a dolly.